The Most Ultimate Omnitrix Ever
PLOT Ben is now 26 and married to Julie when he hears a knock on his door. He opens the door and finds azmuth with a rather large box. Azmuth tells him it is Ultra-Infinintmatrix, a combo of all aliens in the universe with ulti-forms for all of them. Aliens ben 10 aliens 1. heatblast 2. wildmutt 3. diamondhead 4. xlr8 5. grey matter 6. four arms 7. stinkfly 8. ripjaws 9. upgrade 10. ghostfreak 11. cannonbolt 12. wildvine 13. benwolf 14. benmummy 15. benvictor 16. eon 17. upchuck 18. ditto 19.way big 20. eye guy 21. arcticguana 22. buzzshock 23. spitter alien force aliens 1. swampfire 2. echo echo 3. goop 4. chromostone 5. brainstorm 6. alien x 7. jetray 8. spidermonkey 9. big chill 10. humungasaur 11. nanomech 12. rath 13. lodestar ultimate aliens 1. armodrillo 2. ampfibian 3. terraspin 4. NRG ( energy ) 5. water hazard Ultra-infinintmatrix original 1. Eagle Eye ( an icy eagle ) 2. Rabiflare ( a flaming bunny ) 3. Shablow ( a ghost-like tree ) 4. Cataran ( a giant cat with claws,exploding hairballs, and amazing agility. ) 5. Meltdown(is like a mud monster with lava powers) 6. Bloxxor (a very pixely and hazy alien that can pixelize anything. ultimate forms ( please create more ultimate aliens of some above aliens ) (You can also create ultimate *alien name* 2 or 3 if you want to create different ultimates) Ultimate Heatblast: He can now shoot lava and control lava. He also has small volcanos on his back he can use for flight by shooting fire from them Ultimate Fourarms: He is much stronger and can grow himself more arms Ultimate Ripjaws: He can survive more on land now. He swims faster too. He also has special lights on his body to blind people temporarily. Ultimate XLR8: He can fly super fast now too. His hands can spin super fast to create tornados from his hands. Ultimate Ditto: His clones don't feel all the things the other clones feel. He can also clone objects. Ultimate Goop: Has the same powers (including his goo controlling ball) as Acidrain. UItimate Jetray: Can fly the speed of XLR8 and has poison in his horns. Ultimate Swampfire: The same ultimate alien of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ultimate Echo-Echo: The same ultimate alien of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ultimate Humungousaur: The same ultimate alien of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ultimate Big Chill: The same ultimate alien of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ultimate Spidermonkey: The same ultimate alien of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ultimate Cannonbolt: The same ultimate alien of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Ultimate Grey Matter: Can shrink and has telekinesis and telepathy. Ultimate Terraspin: Can control air and create tornados too. When he spins his arms are sharp too so he can slice too. Ultimate Armodrillo; Can control ground. His earthquakes can crack the ground too. Ultimate Waterhazard: Can control any type of liquid now. He can now make water appear from the air, and control people by the water in their body. Ultimate Diamondhead: Is much more hard. He also has the powers of Chromastone. Ultimate Brainstorm: Has all Buzzshocks powers. He also has telekinesis and telepathy. Ultimate Alien X: Has one face (and Ben) instead of 2 (and Ben). The face is easier to convince, too. Ultimate Arcticguana: Can control ice and freeze from his hands. Ultimate Diamondhead 2: He is green with black patterns. He shoots arrows that shock people now. Ultimate Chromastone: He can shapeshift and has telekinesis. Ultimate Greymatter 2: Looks like Azmuth and has energy blasts. Ultimate Ghostfreak: Looks like his upside-down face form. He can now blast ghostly beams and control characters. Ultimate Upgrade: He can shapeshift into any machine. He is also green with many white patterns over him. Ultimate Terraspin 2: He is blue with numbers over him. He can control and blast numbers. He also has super speed. Ultimate Terraspin 3: Is blue and can create tornados too. Ultimate Diamondhead 3: He is green and he can shoot electric diamonds. Ultimate Wildvine: He is now yellow with lightning bolts coming many places from him. He can shoot "plant electricity," similar to Ultimate Big Chill's ice flames. Ultimate Wildmutt: He is half robotic with muscles, a blaster, and a red eye. His other side is green and has a kangaroo foot. Ultimate Stinkfly: He is blue with gills instead of wings, although he can "fly in water." His left blasters shoot water while his right blasters shoot wind beams. His tail can also turn into a bubble wand. Ultimate Upchuck: He looks like a green Fourarms. He also has wheels and can shoot acid. Ultimate Eye Guy: He is black with yellow eyes. His eye beams can also shoot elements, and the blast can turn into a rope. Ultimate Way Big: He is the same height, although he is black and green. He is from Aggregor's planet, so he has the same abilities. Ultimate Squidstrictor: He is like Brainstorm, but he shoots green shocking beams. Ultimate Buzzshock: Looks like Atomix. Ultimate Amphibian: Looks like Overflow. Ultimate Benmummy: Looks like a mix of Eon, Benwolf, and Benvicktor, so it has electric. It can shoot atomic bombs and blasts. Ultimate Goop 2: A shaped Goop, because it has a skeleton in it. It can also turn anything else into goo. It has two parts. Goop and a skeleton dog, who is the U.F.O. and has electricity blasts. Ultimate Spitter: He can change color and he is shaped like Ultimate Upchuck with only two arms. It has super strength and intangible goo. Ultimate Benwolf: Looks like a fox, has abilities of a spider, has a snake's senses, a skunk's smell, a chameleon's skin, a frog's tongue, a shark's personality, a squid's gills, and a cheetah's feet. He is also orange and black. Category:Series